


Frozen Eclector

by Athena83



Category: Guardians of the Galaxy (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Fluff, Huddling For Warmth, Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-27
Updated: 2019-03-27
Packaged: 2019-12-18 14:49:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 398
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18252041
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Athena83/pseuds/Athena83
Summary: The heater on the Eclector quits working, and Yondu and the reader have to stay warm.





	Frozen Eclector

**Author's Note:**

> A short little drabble I wrote when I was cold one night.

You were sitting, shivering, in the control room while you tried working on a disabled holoscreen. You couldn't get much work done, however, due to the fact that you had to stop every other minute to try to warm up your hands.

"This is ridiculous," you said out loud, abandoning the broken holoscreen on the table. Standing up, you decided to go try to find out what was causing the Eclector to feel like a frozen tundra. 

Rubbing your hands together for warmth, you headed towards the maintenance room. You could hear Yondu’s voice before you even turned the corner, and you were grateful you weren’t on the receiving end of his tirade.

“Whad’dya mean the thermostatic radiator valve is busted? Fix it! Ain’t that why I got a maintenance crew?”

You quietly entered the room, arms wrapped around yourself, as Oblo replied, “It, uh, it can’t be fixed. Least, I dunno know how. It’s pretty busted up...”

Yondu rubbed his hand over his face in frustration. “What’re ya sayin’?”

“We probably need to go buy a new one.”

“Fine, tell Kraglin ta find tha closest planet that sells parts, an’ y’all go on an’ get it.”

“Aye, Cap’n.”

Oblo left the room, and Yondu turned to you. “Hey, darlin’.”

“Hey, Yondu. I heard the bad news.”

He sighed, and replied, “Yeah, we gotta get that part or we’re all gonna be frozen soon.”

“I think I’m already frozen.” You tried, and failed, to stop shivering.

“C’mere.” He held his arms open, and you walked into his warm embrace.

“Mmmm… you’re so warm.”

He chuckled. “Sorry yer cold. We’ll get it fixed soon as we can.”

“It’s okay, it’s not your fault. You’ll just have to hold me until it’s fixed.”

You heard the smile in his voice, as he said, “I can do that. I can think a some other ways ta keep ya warm, too.”

“Let’s hear ‘em.”

“One involves you an’ me… an’ a hot shower...”

“That sounds amazing. What else you got?”

“You an’ me in our bed.”

“Also sounds amazing.”

“Which one ya wanna do?”

With your arms still wrapped around his waist, you leaned back so you could look at his face. “Can we do both?”

His grin widened. “Yeah, we can do both.”

“Good, let’s go,” you replied, grabbing his hand, as you pulled him in the direction of your quarters.


End file.
